vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rossweisse (High School DxD)
|-|Base= |-|Valkyrie Mode= Summary Rossweisse is one of the female protagonists of High School DxD and a reincarnated low-class Devil. She was formerly a Valkyrie and served under Odin, the Chief God of the Norse Faction, but she was abandoned by him after the battle against Loki. She subsequently becomes reincarnated as a Devil under Rias Gremory, becoming her second Rook. Following Issei's promotion to a High-class Devil, she has become his Rook. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Rossweisse, Rose, "Battle Valkyrie Rossweisse" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Valkyrie (Half-God), Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Sealing, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Limited Information Analysis, Transmutation (Can transform targets into camels), Limited Power Nullification (Can create a special barrier which seals the abilities and functions of evil dragons), Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about herself in human disguise) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Damaged Base Sairaorg - although his guard was down - and inflicted minor damage - although this was attributed to his increased resistance to magical attacks - on Grendel. Stronger than Akeno with Mistelteinn) Speed: FTL (Reacted to Grendel's fireball and Walburga's flames. Kept up with Armaros, who dodged an attack from Bina Lessthan) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Her defensive magic circle could block Grendel's fireball and defend from his attacks. Her Defence Magic can shield against Balance Breakers, and she could endure the shockwaves of Armaros' attacks, who should be in the same league as the likes of Kokabiel as a Fallen Angel Cadre) Stamina: High Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: *'Mistilteinn Wand:' A powerful magical weapon originating from Asgard, which is normally only used by God-class beings. It possesses immense and powerful magic, greatly increasing the power and effectiveness of Rossweisse's magical abilities. Intelligence: Rossweisse is very proficient and knowledgeable in the use of magic, developing difficult, complicated and intricate magic, as well as including magic symbols of the highest level in her technique with ease. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry, although she possesses knowledge of spells to circumvent this effect Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Rossweisse is highly proficient in the use of Norse magic, specializing in long-range and bombarding attacks. She is capable of using ice, fire, water, lightning, wind, thunder, light, summoning, white, black and explosive based magic. She also has knowledge of a variety of other spells, such as techniques to hypnotize targets and transform them into camels, bolster the overall capabilities of herself and her allies, analyze objects and biological beings, seal the abilities of Evil Dragons, and create special barriers to seal off the movements of intended targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thor's profile (Thor's and Rossweisse's base forms are used. Standard Battle Assumptions are assumed and the speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Air Users Category:Maids Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teachers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7